Una daga una amenaza
by gileto92
Summary: Tras finalizada la Segunda Guerra Mágica con la derrota de Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione y Harry se quedan con los Weasley en la madriguera pero unos meses antes de que nuestra heroína regrese al colegio le es enviado un paquete que contiene nada mas y nada menos que una amenaza de muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic esta basado en la historia de J. K. Rowling, los personajes no me pertenecen.

Harry y Hermione se estaban quedando en la madriguera, aunque ellos creian que era mejor que los Weasley estubiecen solos en familia por la perdida de Fred (y asi lo habian expresado hace ya un mes), pero tanto Ron com Arthur, el patriarca de la famila, les dijeron que ellos tambien eran parte de esta y que los necesitaban para afrontar esos duros momentos. Por esto es que estaban todos en la cocina sentados a la mesa desayunando cuando llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, eran cuatro, pero solo Hermione y Ginny concurririan ese año al colegio, Ron y Harry estaban preparandose para entrar a la academia de aurores.

-honestamente, no creí que fuesen a reabrir el colegio tan pronto- entonces la castaña miro a sus amigos y continuo – los voy a hechar mucho de menos- Harry tomo la mano de su amiga y la estrecho con cariño y dulzura, la verdad era que el tambien lo haría, despues de todo habian pasado mucho tiempo jutos y se habia acostumbrado a siempre contar con su compania.-te escribire todos los dias- le dijo a su amiga.

-¿sin falta?-

-sin falta!- le respondío sonriendo-y Ron tambien lo hara-

-¿no hera obvio?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-bien, así podré realizar mis EXTASIS, y Ginny, estoy segura de que compartiremos curso este años y por lo tanto cuarto, eso sera... reconfortante ¿no crees?- Ginny asintio y siguio desayunando.

-te hara estudiar como loca- le dijo Ron a su hermana palmeandole la espalda en un gesto de exagerada compacion. Lo que causo unas cuantas risas timidas por parte de los demas presentes, George incluso sonrio, cosa que no hacia amenudo desde la muerte de su gemelo, Molly se levanto de la silla, puso una mano cariñosa sobre el hombro de este y se dirigio a las muchachas -muy bien, entonces escriban su respuesta a Minerva, estara encantada de que regreses- esto ultimo lo dijo dirigiendose unicamente a Hermione.-pero... antes termines de desayunar, estas tan delgada cariño- se giro hacia Ron y Harry- tambien ustedes dos-.

Los ojos de la señora Weasley tenian su caracteristica mirada maternal, ahora mesclada con tristesa y pena. Solo George sufria tanto como ella la murte de Fred.

Al terminar de comer, Fleur se dispuso a limpiar todo y Hermione decidida a ayudarla con la tarea, en un momento de olvido se subio las mangas dejando expuesta la marca que le habia dejado Bellatrix Lestrange... "sangre sucia" ... en cuestion de segundos se dio cuenta de su error y bajo rapidamente su manga pero todos alcanzaron a verla. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Will y Fleur sabian de su existencia aunque los dos ultimos desconosian los acontecimientos que la causaron. Pero para George, Perci, Charlie y los señores Weasley fue un shock verla, Molly augo un grito llevandose las manos a la boca, Arthur dejo caer su vaso con whiskey de fuego, su cara se puso palida e inexpresiba y entonces tomo los hombros de su esposa para tranquilizarla. Hermione se disculpo y salio de la cocina. El silencio reino tras su salida y Harry solo pudo fijar sus ojos en un punto fijo en la mesa, evitando la mirada de los otros, sintiendo culpa, porque por su soberbia su mejor amiga había sido torturada.


	2. Chapter 2 JUNTOS

Este fic esta basado en la historia de J. K. Rowling, los personajes no me pertenecen.

...

Harry recordo los gritos de Hermione y la impotencia que sintio en aquel momento, todos habian sufrido por la guerra, todos enfrentaron horrores y las perdidas tan recientes de los seres queridos profundizaban las heridas, pero aquellos gritos, desesperados , histericos y dolorosos se habian grabados con sangre en su memoria, podia oirlos antes de dormir y en sus sueños, y podia oirlos ahora.

En aquel momento lo unico peor que los gritos de su amiga fueron los momentos de silencio entre uno grito y otrto, porque cualquiera de esos silencios amenazaban peligrosamente con ser evidencia de su muerte. Y ese sentimiento, ese miedo se arraigo en lo mas profundo de Harry.

Los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lagrimas aunque el muchacho no dejo caer ninguna, el al igual que Harry no podia olvidar, ese fue para ambos uno de los peores momentos vividos durante la guerra, solo imaginarse que podrian haber perdido a su Hermione lo debasto y sintio ganas de vomitar.

-Bellatrix Lestrange- fue Harry quien hablo aun con la mirada fija en algun ponto de la mesa -en Malfoy manor- con esto se levanto y salio de la cocina, pero no tras su amiga como el queria, salio al patio y fue rombo al claro del bosque donde tantas veces jugaron quidditch. Ron se levanto tambien y lo siguio. Ya en el claro Harry golpeo el tronco del arbol que tenia mas sercano.

eso si fue mi culpa, y no hay forma de que me digas lo contrio y tu lo sabes -

lo se -

si no lo hubiese nombrado...-

lo se -

es mi culpa -

lo es – Ron exalo sonoramnte – pero de nada nos sirve decirlo, o pensarlo -

si ella moria ahi... es decir estubo tan serca, esa daga estubo tan serca -

ya basta- se exalto -no pasó, no ... pasó -

ella no me culpa ... es – miró al pelirrojo – es ... es.. - no supo como continuar, no sabia que iba a decir. No tenia palabras.

Es Hermione –

Muy bien, ahora me van a decir que fue lo que paso- era George, ninguno de los dos se habia percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento -me lo cuentan y punto- Harry y Ron se miraron considerandolo por un momento y giraron hacia el.

Hubo una ocacion en la que nombre a Voldemort, use su nombre y desate la maldicion tabu, atrallendo a mortifagos y ...-

y nos llevaron a la mansion de los Malfoy, a nosotros dos no llevaron a un calaboso mientras que la loca de bellatrix torturaba a Hermaione, fue lo peor que pase en la vida, sus gritos, no se cuantos cruciatus le lanzó pero fueron varios y fue entonces cuando le hizo esa asquerosa marca- miró a su hermano con tanta impotencia, que este se compadecio de el ovidando por un momento su propio pesar. -no podiamos hacer nada-

Dobby nos libero cuando Bellatrix estaba por matarla, al final intento degollarla con una daga y le corto el cuello pero Dobby volvio a intervenir en el momento justo, el habia vuelto de rescatar a Luna y a Ollivander que tambien estaban secuestrados en el calabozo de Malfoy manor- despeino su negro cabello en un gesto de frustración y con resignacion continuio- y Bellatrix Lestrange asesino a Dobby.-

cielos, ahora entiendo un par de cosas- tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro lo miraron inquisitivamente -bueno ustedes dos la miran como si se les fuese a romper en cualquier momento, saben Hermione es increiblemente fuerte-

lo sabemos- miro a Harry – esque nosotros sin ella no-.

¿Y ustedes seran aurores? Sin Hermione en la academia – hizo una mueca de incredulidad- me pregunto ¿como le van a hacer ustedes dos?

Ver al gemelo bromear los hizo sentir aliviados y los tres pudieron relagarse entonces. -venga, volvamos asi pueden ir y abrazar a nuestra hermione-

¿nuestra?- Ron miro con celos a su hermano

si, ella tambien es mi preciada amiga, sabes, es mi guapa e inteligente amiga- le guiño un ojo picaro.

De vuelta en la madriguera los tres pasaron directo hasta las escaleras y subieron al cuarto de Ginny, al entrar encontraron a Hermione leyendo su copia de historia de hogwarts, esta also la vista por encima de su preciado libro y les sonrio amablemente

-estoy bien- los tres siguieron adelante,George se sento en la cama de Ginny junto a su hermana, Ron y Harry en la cama de Hermione ambos a los pies, ella estaba arecostada contra la cabesera y sostenia su preciado libro apoyado en sus piernas flexionadas.

-¿lo juras?- le pregunto Ron con tristesa.

-Ronald- le dijo con ternura este la miro expectante, tambien lo hacian el resto de sus amigos. -en realidad ... no ... ninguno lo estamos, pero lo estaremos- solto el libro, se enderezo y tomo las manos de sus dos mejores amigos -juntos- y miro los otros dos pelirrojos al lado de ella.


	3. Chapter 3 inesperado

Este fic esta basado en la historia de J. K. Rowling, los personajes no me pertenecen.

...

Haían pasado ya dos semanas y las cosas de apoco iban volviendo a la normalidad, Hermaione ya no se sentia agoviada por los eccesivos cuidados de harry y ron.

El 2 de junio y el 2 de julio habian sido muy dificiles para todos, durante esos dias Moly no salio de su habitacion al igual que George.

El 11 de julio cayó sabado, Will y Fleur decidieron volver a su casa, Hermaione le estaba preparando a la señora weasley un te de manzanilla con un toque de menta (un te que su madre siempre preparaba, entonces sintio una punsada de anelo por sus padres),la caldera chiflo sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-tome señora weasley le hara bien-

-oh! Gracias cariño- tomo la humeante taza entre sus manos ofreciendole una sonrisa amable a la muchacha-huele bien- le dio un sorbo – y sabe bien -

-es un te que preparaba mi madre, lo preparó el día en que llegó mi primer carta- la melancolia asomo sus ojos mientras se servia una taza para ella tambien.

-mi niña, debes extrañarlos mucho, ¿cuando planeas ir en su busqueda? -

-Por el momento no creo que sea una buena idea- era la voz del señor Weasley.

-si yo tampoco lo creo, he estado pensando en ello y me parece que lo mejor es esperar, primero ire a howarts y luego cuando finalice mis estudios y dependiendo de como esten las cosas ire por ellos- aferro la taza de te entre sus manos sintiendo el agradeble calor que desprendia, si bien estaban en verano y todavia faltaba para la llegada del otoño, ese día esta frio, gris y sombrio.- no le veo el caso a traerlos devuelta cuando voy a pasar todo el año en howarts-.

Entonces George apareció con un anunsio que sorprendio a todos allí,

-volvere a Howarts- .


End file.
